


Sen

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Co przeraża Dereka w jego snach?Tekst na temat nr 78 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



— Derek, Derek! To tylko zły sen — Stiles próbował obudzić partnera, a kiedy mu się to udało, zapytał: — Co ci się śniło?

— … Próbowaliście mnie siłą wykastrować.

Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem, co tylko bardziej rozzłościło mężczyznę.

— Wybacz — powiedział szczerze. — To po prostu absurdalne. Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił… Ba!, sobie bym tego nie zrobił. Chyba o tym wiesz?

— Tak — odparł Derek, przełykając ślinę. — Ale jesteś zły za ciążę.

— Za to, że mi nie powiedziałeś — uściślił. — A co do ciąży… Mam proste rozwiązanie.

— Jakie?

— Po prostu nie będę na dole — wymruczał mu do ucha i rozsunął nogi męża.


End file.
